1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension socket assembly, and more particularly to an extension socket assembly having an extension switch device to switch on or off the extension socket assembly easily and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
An extension socket assembly has multiple sockets to connect with an outlet on a wall and multiple electrical devices to transmit and provide electrical power to the devices away from the outlet.
To prevent the electrical devices from overheated due to long time of plugging in the sockets in the extension socket assembly and to achieve a power-saving purpose, the electrical devices are always unplugged from the sockets. However, to unplug multiple electrical devices from the extension socket assembly is inconvenient and troublesome especially the extension socket assembly is always mounted on the ground. Although there is a switch mounted on a housing of a conventional extension socket assembly to allow a user to switch all of sockets simultaneously, to switch off an extension socket assembly that is mounted on a lower location, such as the ground is also convenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an extension socket assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.